


Reflections of Yesterday

by Gamemakers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamemakers/pseuds/Gamemakers
Summary: "I'll see you soon – according to all the reports, it shouldn't take Snow long to give in." With that, he was gone, and her entire world was turned on its axis.





	Reflections of Yesterday

"All I want is what's best for him." The little man across from her seems confused, so she tries to explain herself. "There's a tiny person inside of me, and sometimes it seems he's making all my decisions for me." It sounds childish, even to her own ears. "But I never want him to leave me." Annie doesn't want to sound defensive, but what she wants never seems to matter.

"You've talked to Finnick about this?" her therapist asks, concerned.

"Finn and I have talked about it a few times, and he wants me to let go of him as well, but I just can't. It's how I've been living for so long, and I can't bear to let go of that one constant."

"Once you let go of him, you'll be free - you'll find there are opportunities you never knew existed." Summoning what must count for passion in District Thirteen, Doctor Aurelius leans in towards her. "And all you have to do is allow reality in."

"I can't." Moving on is too difficult. She's crying now, and a part of her never wants to stop.

Aurelius pats her hand, and she feels so grateful towards him. "You'll find your way forward, Annie. I have so much faith in you. Despite what you've been through, you're so strong." She hates the bells in Thirteen, how they ring every hour to tell everyone how they should be making neat, orderly progress in their lives, hates how they remind her that she's stuck here, exactly where she's been for so long, while everyone around her is moving forward. As much as she doesn't want to, Annie drags herself up from where she's been sitting. It's time to go.

* * *

Her pleas never work, but she tries all the same. "Stay with me a while longer." She makes her voice husky, promising.

"But I've got to go - they're waiting for me." Boggs and the others always want to steal him from her. "I wish I could stay."

"I love you."

He smiles at her, and it causes that lovely twist in her stomach that she hopes will never fade away. Finnick kisses her cheek, and his lips are so soft against her skin she almost wonders if she's imagining them. Now more than ever, these moments with him are fleeting, as if they have to steal every second together from the laws that govern reality. She brings him in closer. One more kiss, and maybe it will be all right. "I'll see you soon – according to all the reports, it shouldn't take long for Snow to give in."

* * *

One more kiss, and maybe it will be all right. She brings him in closer. Now more than ever, these moments with him are fleeting, as if they have to steal every second together from the laws that govern reality. Finnick kisses her cheek, and his lips are so soft against her skin she almost wonders if she's imagining them. He smiles at her, and it causes that lovely twist in her stomach that she hopes will never fade away.

"I love you."

"I wish I could stay." Boggs and the others always want to steal him from her. "But I've got to go – they're waiting for me."

She makes her voice husky, promising. "Stay with me a while longer." Her pleas never work, but she tries all the same.

* * *

It's time to go. As much as she doesn't want to, Annie drags herself up from where she's been sitting. She hates the bells in Thirteen, how they ring every hour to tell everyone how they should be making neat, orderly progress in their lives, hates how they remind her that she's stuck here, exactly where she's been for so long, while everyone around her is moving forward.

"Despite what you've been through, you're so strong. I have so much faith in you. You'll find your own way forward, Annie." Aurelius pats her hand, and she feels so grateful towards him.

She's crying now, and a part of her never wants to stop. Moving on is too difficult. "I can't."

"And all you have to do is allow reality in." Summoning what must count for passion in District Thirteen, Doctor Aurelius leans in towards her. "Once you let go of him, you'll be free – you'll find there are opportunities you never knew existed."

"It's how I've been living for so long, and I can't bear to let go of that one constant. Finn and I have talked about it a few times, and he wants me to let go of him as well, but I just can't."

"You've talked to Finnick about this?" Her therapist asks, concerned.

Annie doesn't want to sound defensive, but what she wants never seems to matter. "But I never want him to leave me." It sounds childish, even to her own ears. "There's a tiny person inside of me, and sometimes it seems he's making all my decisions for me." The little man across from her seems confused, so she tries to explain herself. "All I want is what's best for him."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in October 2015.


End file.
